Years Passed
by meghankatherine
Summary: Three years later, at the von Trapp villa, what have Maria and Georg been up to? What about Liesl and Rolf? Has Friedrich been romancing a girl?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Georg pulled his arms around his beautiful wife from behind and placed his hands on her 6 month pregnant belly. Her hands grasping his, she pulled his arms around her tighter and slid back in his embrace. When they were together like that, his chest pressed firmly against her back, with his warmth and love, she felt like he surrounded her, and that nothing could hurt her, like there was nothing else in the world besides the two of them, together and completely in love.

Now that the war was over, they had returned to their villa in the beautiful land of Austria, where everything had begun. As Georg leaned his head over her shoulder and she turned her head to kiss him, she was flooded with memories and emotions. Standing there, their lips together in the beautiful connection, in the glass gazebo where they had kissed for the first time, Maria's mind became lost in thought.

_She had been so lost and hurt to discover that the man that she loved had become engaged to the deceitful Viennese baroness. Standing there in the moonlight, all so suddenly she felt the Captain's lips against hers in a breathtaking kiss, she couldn't help but wonder if any of this was real. But in her heart, she knew it was. This was far more spectacular than anything that she could dream in her mind, than the thoughts she had been entertaining since she first saw him. She felt as if their minds and thoughts were one; like their blood flowed through each others veins, through their embrace and their kiss. They fit so perfectly to each other, her in his arms, like the very last puzzle piece finally secure in it's place forever._

Brought back to the present day and time as Georg turns her around and embraced her, just like the very first time, she knew that the memories would only multiply and become even more wonderful. No words are spoken between the two of them, and they didn't need to be. It was as if there was a language, unspoken, between them. The sun was beginning to tuck itself behind the mountains for the night as Georg is lost in his own thought.

He was and is captivated by her. Just like the first time their eyes met, he knew he would never be the same. He knew that she was merely the governess of his children, and that he was planning on proposing to the Baroness, but he couldn't help the way he felt. Each time their eyes met, she set him off on a new adventure in his own mind, like a ship setting off on it's maiden voyage. He felt unreal around her. He sometimes wondered if she was an angel. He pulled Maria tightly to his chest as he remembered the one night in particular that he knew there was no turning back.

_Taking her hand and leading her around the dance floor, she took his breath away. He had barely breathed for the entire dance, but realized nothing but her. Her natural beauty, he innocent smile, and pure way of loving everyone. He knew that he was falling in love, hard and fast. He knew that there was nobody that he could love besides her and he was torn. He was supposed to marry a Baroness, as he himself was a Baron. The Baroness was beautiful and witty, but he knew that she didn't have the life within her that existed inside Maria. As she looked into his eyes, he noticed just how clear and blue they really are. Like looking straight down into the ocean and seeing the bottom, he didn't feel like he was looking at her eyes, but really, really into them. It felt like an eternity that they stood there, just gazing into each others eyes, like the whole world had paused and there they were, immersed in the bliss of each other. He didn't care if it ever ended. The music continued to play, but neither of them noticed; they saw only each other. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her there forever, and he would have, except that his daughter brought them back to reality. "Your face is all red."_

Today, it was the same daughter that brought them both back.

"Father, Mother," she said, felling bad that she had interrupted. "Liesl and Rolf got here about 20 minutes ago. They said not to bother you two, but now dinner is ready."

"Thank you, dear," answered Maria, with a smile, as always. After Brigitta had walked away, she addressed her husband. "You know, darling, we _do_ have to go in for dinner."

"Oh?" he said with a playful smile, "I don't think so." He kissed his wife and surprised her by lifting her feet off the ground.

"Oh, darling!" she exclaimed, giggling as he spun her around. With her feet on the ground, she again looked up into his eyes and whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you" he replied with a look in his eyes that Maria only saw when he looked at her. Even when they argued, he always had that loving look in his eyes, and she knew there was nothing that could come between them.

Once they got inside, they were greeted by Liesl and Rolf. Liesl was now 19 and engaged to Rolf, who soon caught up with them in Switzerland after escaping the Nazis, quite affected by the Captain's words after all. He and Liesl had become very close friends until about a year ago, when their romance was reborn, and they were engaged after 6 months. Rolf had asked the Captain and Maria first, for their permission, and they were delighted.

"Oh mother! Father! I'm so glad to see you!" Liesl exclaimed as she threw her arms around her parents. Rolf shook hands with the Captain and kissed Maria's cheek.

"Where is Friedrich? I haven't seen him," Rolf then enquired. They had grown to be like brothers, now that Friedrich was 17 and Rolf was 20. Nobody knew where he had been since lunchtime, but Rolf had a pretty good idea of where...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Friedrich nervously put his hands by his sides and as he and Emily were walking alongside the lake, he tried to inch closer to her. He felt like a child again, but he reached his hand over and hesitantly grabbed hers. She just smiled and kept walking, so his nervousness soon flew away. Inside she was giggling; she knew what he was trying to do all along. He and Emily had met in town one day a few months ago, and they have been seeing each other in secret. Although he was 17, she was 15, so they both lived at home. Not quite sure of where they were with each other, they both hadn't said anything to their parents. Friedrich had confided in Rolf, though, and no one else. He had told him that he really liked a girl, and that he met her sometimes, but not much more. They kept walking, in awkward silence, when finally Emily spoke.

"We have been out for hours."

"What?" Friedrich said smiling. Looking out to the red sky, the sun slightly peeking out from the mountains, he realized she was right, and laughed. "Should we head back?"

"Not yet," She replied softly, looking away, but squeezing his hand tighter. She repeated, softer, almost to herself, "Not yet," He smiled and squeezed her hand tighter. He liked the feeling of her hand in his, he had never been this close to a girl before. He looked over at her beautiful face, cascading blonde hair, and clear blue eyes. She was beautiful. Yet, her eyes that always shone when she was around him, seemed sad.

"Is anything the matter?" He asked, holding both her hands as he turned and faced her.

"No I just..." She looked down. "I don't want to go home. I want to stay in this moment here, with you. Away from..well, just away from everything."

"Let's sit down." There was a tree a few feet away, and he sat down and leaned against it. She quietly followed and sat next to him, cuddled up against him and closed her eyes. The red sky followed the sun behind the mountains, and the moon and stars became clear in the sky. They sat up suddenly, startled and awakened by thunder, but no rain had fallen.

"Will you be in trouble for returning home so late?" He asked, feeling guilty.

"Father won't even notice. He will be--–" She interrupted herself. "He won't notice," She repeated.

Friedrich opened his mouth to inquire what she meant, or was going to say, when he felt a raindrop kiss his hand. Slowly but surely, another fell upon his arm, and his face, and one fell right on Emily's nose. She giggled, and somehow anything that was on Friedrich's mind besides her beauty and loving way about her disappeared.

"Goodbye, Friedrich," Emily said, cupping his face in her hand, and turning to walk away. But she felt him grab her hand to stop her. She turned around and unexpectedly felt a quick, gentle, and sweet kiss upon her lips. A few seconds later, but all as suddenly, he pulled away.

"Goodbye," He said, with a grin, ear to ear, and turned and ran home. But Emily stood there, not noticing the rain falling hard now or anything around her, just the kiss that remained on her lips. The pounding thunder snapped her attention, and she turned and ran home.

Friedrich, not sure exactly how late it was, opened the door as quietly as possible, but was very embarrassed to see the Captain, Maria, Rolf, and Liesl standing just below the steps. It wasn't quite as late as he assumed, because Liesl and Rolf were just leaving after dinner. Liesl and Maria smirked at each other, because they both knew that Liesl had been the one sneaking into the house dripping wet after being caught in the rainstorm, 3 years previous. Liesl rolled her eyes as she and Rolf walked past them, as Rolf patted him on the shoulder, smiling and shaking his head.

"Nice try, little man," He said, much to the further embarrassment of Friedrich, who had still yet to mutter a word of explanation. In fact, he was still trying to think of one.

"Good Evening, Captain," Rolf said with a nod. Changing his glance towards Maria, he smiled, "Baroness," Once outside of the still open door, he then said, "Goodnight darling," and kissed Liesl, and whispered in her ear, "Just one more month!" and kissed her ear right where his breath had landed.

"See you tomorrow, love," she said with an excited smile at the thought of being his husband, and they both went home.

Friedrich had hoped they would stay longer, to keep him from having to explain anything, but he held his breath and just said, "Goodnight Mother, Father," and started walking up the stairs, hoping that somehow they hadn't noticed that he was dripping wet and had been missing all day.

"Son?" Georg started.

Maria smiled and went into the other room where the other children were talking.

"What's her name?" He asked, knowing exactly what his son's been up to.

"Emily. Her name is Emily." Friedrich smiled ran upstairs to get dried off, and Georg went into the kitchen with his wife and children.

* * *

**There it is, Chapter 2!**

**Kyp() pointed out that I had accidentally made Friedrich 17 in the first chapter, then 19 in the second. I had originally made this story 5 years following the movie, and later changed to 3 years, and I missed that particular comment. Thank you for pointing that out!**


End file.
